


i was free before i met you

by LittleMissSketch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Body Horror, Child Abandonment, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Interns & Internships, M/M, News Media, POV Outsider, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Parseltongue Kink, Religion, Snakes, Social Media, dont ask me about whether its muggle or magical, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSketch/pseuds/LittleMissSketch
Summary: Harry is abandoned in the forest when the Dursleys find him outside their doorstep.Tom only feels joy that his Harry ended up this way.





	i was free before i met you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second horror, and im not very sure i wrote it too well. So go off if you find something wrong

The Dursley’s had found the child in front of their house.

It had been cold and pale. The skin a color many would associate with aliens or hypothermia victims.

The Dursley’s couldn’t decide which of the two he was.

Most likely the first.

So Vernon—after making sure no one was watching—grabbed the little devil and got in his vehicle.

They had to make sure that it didn’t contaminate any of them with its sheer evilness! Especially not his son, his little Dudley.

His son was all the good of the word personified. He had his father's face and his mother’s hair. He was the perfect amalgamation of a god and a goddess.

They had been blessed to have Dudley as their child.

He couldn’t have this Fae take his son from him.

It had to go.

* * *

 

The snakes of the forest led very monotonous lifestyles. They would be born. They would hunt. They would birth more snakes. They would die.

This newcomer who spoke their language, but was not of their blood was not monotonous in any way.

 _“Food.”_ The simple snake said, _“food.”_

It wanted food, apparently.

* * *

 

After many sunrises, the snakes decided to teach the newest of the nest how to hunt.

They had to follow their instincts to hunt well.

Instincts always ruled over their lives and how they lived them.

To live you must consume those weaker than you. To live you must eat the rat.

To live you must be warm.

The simple snake must learn how to live.

* * *

 

_“Instinct.”_

_“Instinct,”_ the new-blooded snake repeated. _“Instinct.”_

_“Hunt. Instinct.”_

_“Hunt… instinct…”_

The new-blooded snake understood!

_“Hunt!”_

And the snake hunted.

* * *

 

The new-blooded snake could not shed its skin.

It did not all come off in one shedding, either.

It came in small tearings, little bits left here and there.

The new-blooded snake tore their scales off some days.

Blood leaked over the grass, leading to the youngest of the nest.

The snake needed to learn.

It licked up the spilled blood.

* * *

 

People did not often stumble open fellow people walking on all fours in the woods.

Today was an odd day; Adrian thought to himself, as he carried the struggling child over his shoulder.

He wouldn’t even speak.

Only hissed.

* * *

 

Adrian turned the kid in to the police.

It seemed smart at the time, and he’d still think it was the best decision in later years.

The snake-child did not think so.

* * *

 

The child was a perplexing oxymoron.

He would walk on all fours, but did not act as a four-legged animal.

He always tore off his nails until they bled then _licked up the blood._

He was an odd creature.

* * *

 

The media took to him like gasoline to a flame.

That is to say, he exploded within hours of the media finding out about him.

People speculated about how he was raised.

Was he born then abandoned?

Had he been like Tarzan?

Could he speak to animals?

_No one knew._

* * *

 

Tom Riddle was an intern in the facility that kept the rabid child.

He had not thought much of him before meeting him in person.

The child was speaking _Parseltounge._

He was hooked.

* * *

 

**_Rabid Child Found In Woods_ **

> _Dolphinfucker2019:_   
>  _That kid looks so fuckable, I bet he’d take it with no complaints, well at least none I can hear!!! #RabidChild #LetMeFuckHim_
> 
> _Snaketamer3415:_   
>  _Ah yeah!! He’s probably such a slut for cocks, he needs em!! #RabidChild #FuckTheKid2k18_
> 
> _ExploringTheWorld61:_   
>  _Ew! Why do you guys want to have sex with a CHILD??? That’s so disgusting!!! #RabidChild #SomeoneBanTheseGuys_
> 
> _Kaecilius:_   
>  _I feel so bad for that kid! How did he survive alone? #RabidChild #INeedAnswers_
> 
> _TheTotallyRealJKRowling: I hope they find the kid’s parents! #RabidChild_

* * *

Tom Riddle browsed through the #RabidChild tag.

The ideas some of those guys had were… interesting.

_He’d like to try them out, someday._

The kid wasn’t his type, though.

* * *

 

He was wrong.

The kid was _definitely_ his type.

Most days he was forced to be near the child it took all of his willpower to not kidnap the kid right then and there.

He’d be strong.

He wouldn’t break to the will of a _child._

* * *

 

**_Rabid Child Found Kidnapped From Faculty!_ **

> _LordOfTheSnakes:_   
>  _Holy shit!! Who would steal a kid who had no idea what was going on around him??? #RabidChild #FindHimOfficers_
> 
> _ColdBoi:_   
>  _Whoever kidnapped him has gotta take advantage of the situation and fuck the kid!! #RabidChild_

* * *

 

Tom had given in.

The child slept on the floor in front of him.

He’d call him Harry.


End file.
